


The Pleasures of Fossildwellers

by fanaticfanfictionwriter



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Condoms, Creampie, F/M, I have no idea what I'm doing but percival is a big ol' v i r g I n, I mean it's porn just not as porny, I will defend this headcanon until my dying days, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Virginity, also djeeta is 19ish, idk how to add tags without this sounding like it's porn, plays a small role, you can't convince me this dork ain't no virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticfanfictionwriter/pseuds/fanaticfanfictionwriter
Summary: “I simply wish to observe the mating ritual between the people of fossil.” Cassius gets up and walks towards the bed; he leans on his hands, his weight forming a dip in the mattress as he begins to crawl towards Djeeta with a slight smirk. “It is you who wished to show me the many pleasures of your people after all. I believe this is one of those pleasures, so by all means please teach me.”





	The Pleasures of Fossildwellers

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as practice for tackling more mature content. I've never written smut/lewd stuff before and I wanted to give it a go for a (possible) fic I wanted to hone my skills for. when I first drafted this they hadn't interacted in the story yet but once I saw them talk, even for one scene, it encouraged me to finish it lol

Percival doesn’t get jealous. Jealousy was an unnecessary emotion that only clouds rational judgement and as a future king he has no need for it as it only impedes his lofty goals.

And yet here he was, the flames of jealousy burning within him at the sight of his vassal excitedly conversing with the newest crew member. He hadn’t been told much about the man aside from the basics such as his name, that he came from a small island sheltered away from the world, etc. so he couldn’t form any opinion on someone he knew so little of.

However, whatever rational side telling him that he shouldn’t make rash judgements was being silenced by his vassal’s laughter at something the other man had said. In reality it wasn’t even funny, rather it was another one of Cassius’s odd questions about the sky realm, but it still made Djeeta laugh.

Walking over towards the pair, Percival folded his arms across his chest and looked Cassius straight in the eyes. “Captain, it’s time for our spar.” 

Cassius may have been a novice in the emotions department, but even he—a being equipped with basic survival skills—could sense the hostility radiating from the redhead.

“Is it really time already?” asked Djeeta looking at the clock on the wall. It was just past lunchtime and long past the agreed time for their match—if fifteen minutes late was considered "long past".

Percival winced, had she really lost track of time when she was the one who had asked for the match in the first place? He usually wasn’t too keen with sparring with her in the first place so when he had accepted her offer, she was thrilled for the chance to test her sword skills against his. His refusal of her previous requests were never because he was afraid of hurting her or that he thought lowly of her skills, in fact it was quite the opposite. He respected her greatly for her raw talent and the hours upon hours of hard work she had to maintain in order to put said talent to use. It was one of the many reasons he had initially decided to pick her as his vassal. 

The sole reason he would refuse her requests was a simple, yet embarrassing one: he would get incredibly turned on. The sight of her welding her weapon, the look of concentration in her eyes, coming at him with everything she had, never failed to get him hard. It would be incredibly inconvenient, let alone disibilitating, for him to pop a boner in the middle of their fights. Not to mention how disrespectful it was given how she was dressed half the time. The Astrals above were bestowing both a blessing and a curse with how good she looked in them. Now that he thought about it, its designer—he believes her name is Korwa—would be the perfect person to commission for a wedding dress—

“I apologize for keeping her too long, but surely it isn't cause for such an angry expression." Cassius closes his eyes, taking a sip of water. "It isn't becoming for a future king to reveal his thoughts so easily."

Percival holds himself back from clicking his tongue in annoyance. He was beginning to regret all the nice things he said about Cassius during their little beach vacation together. As much as he praised him for his rationalism and naivete, the way he voiced his candid thoughts was a double-edged sword.

"Oh Percival always looks like that." Djeeta says as she stands up and walks over to him, a teasing smile directed at him; any jealousy he felt earlier melts away instantly. 

"Let's go!" She gently pulls the Lord of Flames' arm leading him out onto the ship's deck.

* * * * * *

After a long spar and quick shower, Djeeta returns to her room to find Percival, armor removed and dressed down in his long red garment, pouring a cup of tea. Smiling to herself, she finishes drying off her hair with the towel draped over her head.

“Tea after a training session? You must be in a good mood.”

Percival turns around at the sound of her voice, giving a tiny smirk. “Tea is an efficient way to calm oneself.”

Djeeta smiles and sits down on her bed as Percival hands her a cup; he opts to lean against the wall across from her. The aroma wafting from the drink instantly relaxes her and she takes a sip. It’s an unfamiliar blend but not unwelcome.

“Your sword skills are improving.”

Djeeta looks up at Percival, beaming with a smile and happy to be praised. While praise from him wasn't exactly rare, in regards to her at least, it definitely wasn't unwelcomed. “You really think so?”

“Of course,” Percival smirks, eyes closed and the rim of his tea cup pressed to his lips. ”You have me to guide you after all.”

Djeeta blushes at his choice of words. “You’re a pretty good teacher,” she giggles, light and airy like the sound of bells ringing, sipping her tea. “Despite how strict you are.”

“Perhaps during our next match, I’ll be even more stricter.” 

Her heart flutters at the thought of their future spar together. How strict would he be? Compared to others, he treated her no different in that regard but imagining him reprimanding her over a terrible defense stance that left her susceptible to attacks or scolding her over her awful her swordplay strangely gave her delicious chills.

“Stricter? I doubt it," she closes her eyes, more light laughter escaping from her lips. “Although I think Cassius rivals you in that department.”

Percival flinches at the mention of the other man’s name. Suddenly his perfectly brewed tea tasted sour. He sets his tea cup down on the dresser next to Djeeta’s bed and walks over to his vassal, setting the cup in her hand next to his, towering over her. His fingers gently tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear, earning him a blush and breaking the eye contact they had mere moments ago. He chuckles at her sudden meekness. Leaning his forehead against hers he whispers, "Talking about another man in my presence...is quite unpleasant."

The moment he finishes his sentence, he claims her lips in a kiss. At first it’s gentle, his thumbs lightly brushing the sides of her face, but then it heats up with Percival pushing her down, her back hitting the bed as soon as his tongue enters her mouth. His hands move to her sides, crawling underneath her dress and she moans into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I see, the books I read on the mating ritual between fossildwellers were partly accurate.”

The couple freezes and turns towards the source of the voice. Standing in front of the closed door was Cassius, hand cupping his chin in thought. Lost in their kiss, they hadn’t heard the knock from Cassius nor had they noticed when he entered the room.

“Oh, do not mind me.” He takes a seat in a chair from across the bed. “Please continue as if I weren’t even here.”

“Cassius…how long have you been there…?”

“Since the gentleman over there pushed you down, in what seems like in the heat of passion.”

Djeeta's eyes go wide before pushing Percival off her and scooting towards the opposite side of her bed.

“There’s no need to be shy, in fact I remember reading that for women it is especially meaningful when it is their ‘first time’. Congratulations.”

Djeeta grabs her pillow to hide her face. “Please leave!” She muffles in the pillow, mortified.

“I simply wish to observe the mating ritual between the people of Fossil.” Cassius gets up and walks towards the bed; he leans on his hands, his weight forming a dip in the mattress as he begins to crawl towards Djeeta with a slight smirk. “It is you who wished to show me the many pleasures of your people after all. I believe this is one of those pleasures, so by all means please teach me.”

An arm reaches out between the two, blocking Cassius from moving any closer. The moondweller looks towards Percival who is clearly annoyed from being interrupted.

“I don’t know what kind of ‘books’ you read, but surely none of them involved a third party.”

Cassius tilts his head, an eyebrow raised. “Third party?” Looking between the both of them, he realizes what the other man means. “Ah, I believe that is called a ‘threesome’? I apologize, as I am not familiar with that matter.”

“So you’re familiar with twosomes then?!” Djeeta interjected, finally lifting her head up from her pillow.

“Unfortunately I am not,” closing his eyes he drifts to memories of his life on the moon. When he wasn't fighting the various life-forms on the moon as part of his mission, he was hiding away in his room reading about the mythical floating islands fossildwellers lived on. “I am inexperienced as the Captain here is. Perhaps you can enlighten us on how it’s done?”

“Absolutely not, get out.” Percival glares, his tone dangerously low.

“I disagree. It would be worthwhile to gain hands-on experience.” Cassius pauses and throws a seemingly smug look Percival’s way. “Unless, you sir, are in the same position as us?”

Percival's eyebrows furrow and his face flushes red with anger. First this guy diverts away Djeeta's attention, then he interrupts his tea time with his vassal, and now he subtly accuses him of being a virgin.

“If that’s the case, then the one with the least experience should sit back and watch.” Ignoring the accusation, Percival pulls Djeeta into his arms. At this moment he didn’t care if he was playing into the hands of this stranger, his pride was on the line.

Djeeta remains silent, avoiding eye contact with the redhead and content to focus her attention on the floor boards. Feeling a tad bit disappointed, she internally scolds herself for foolishly assuming Percival was a virgin. She figured that with the type of personality he had, the thoughts of sex and intimacy would be the furthest from his mind. But now that she thinks about it, no grown man would pass up the opportunity to bed any many women as they could if they had a handsome face like Percival.

Percival pulls her out of her disparaging thoughts by tilting her head and resuming their kiss from before, wasting no time invading her mouth with his tongue.

He turns her around, not once breaking the kiss, her body facing the other man so he can see her reactions to his hands roaming over her. His hands run up and down the sides of her thighs as his fingers glide across her skin. Reaching under her pink dress he helps pull it off and tosses it onto the floor, leaving her clad in her white undergarments. The bra and underwear she wears are nothing special; they’re ordinary and the cute tiny bow situated in between the cups of her breasts are a stark contrast to her more mature body. 

Luckily for Djeeta’s unease, he can’t see anything more than the mounds of her breasts still in their cage. Percival pulls down her bra straps, helping her out of her bra. He struggles with the hooks and sensing his trouble, she leans forward slightly on her knees to unhook it for him. Her bra joins her dress on the floor.

Cassius leans forward, his eyes focused on studying the Captain’s body and his hand moves to cup his chin in thought.

“W...What?” Djeeta somehow manages to squeak out. She covers her breasts with her hands, shyness overwhelming her at the intense gaze the moondweller gives her body.

Not bothering to answer her question, Cassius cups one of her breasts and squeezes it.

“Wait—!”

He continues to knead her breasts, not in the least bit gentle. Djeeta's face twists in pain. Percival notices her discomfort and smacks Cassius’s hand away.

“Are you some kind of animal? Can’t you see you’re being too rough?”

“I apologize.” Cassius soothes his smacked hand with the other.

“You have to be more gentle.” Percival’s hands find their way to her breasts and gently massages the mounds; Djeeta bites back a moan at his ministrations, leaning back into his touch and rubbing her thighs together. “Or else she won’t enjoy it.”

Cassius nods, his hands move to remove her underwear. “That makes sense, after all she needs to be well lubricated.” The moondweller muses, reciting the tidbit from the questionable books he's "studied" as he pulls the underwear down to confirm she was wet. “Penetration would be painful otherwise.”

Cassius nonchalantly pulls her thighs apart and uses his fingers to trace her opening, his digits mere inches from entering her. Djeeta shivers at his teasing.

“C...Cassius....inside!” Cassius' finger makes its way a little too far north, brushing against her clitoris and causing a delicious tingle to spread throughout her body.

The man in question smirks. “What exactly would you like inside?” Djeeta blushes, eyes avoiding his. “If you won’t say,” He slowly inserts his middle finger inside. “Then I can’t meet your expectations.”

“Wait a moment.” 

Cassius ceases the movement of his finger and looks up at Percival, who also stops caressing her breasts. “Before going any further, I want to make it clear that—”

“Worry not,” He starts moving his fingers inside her at a faster pace than before. “The one with the most experience goes first.” Cassius says, mocking him with the other man’s words from earlier. Cassius leans into Djeeta's ear, voice low but loud enough for Percival to still hear. “Isn’t that nice Captain? The person you admire so much wants to lay claim to you first, you must be very happy.”

Djeeta hides her face behind her hands. Even if it was obvious that she admired the Lord of Flames, she told him that in secret! She had hoped confiding in her newest crewmate, despite his lack of knowledge in matters of love, would somehow help lift the heavy weight on her heart and allow her to carry on her role as his vassal; she didn’t expect him to spill the beans to the object of her affections!

“Hmm, is that so.” She could feel Percival's chest reverberating from his noise of curiosity.

However before she could defend herself and lie that her admiration was purely platonic, Percival gently pushes her onto her back and hovers over her.

“I’m happy to hear you admire me so. However,” Percival leans in to whisper and the corners of his mouth lift to form a sly smirk. “I prefer hearing these words of admiration directly from you.”

Djeeta's voice catches in her throat. The rapid pounding of her heart is the only sound she hears.

“A...Asking me all of a sudden isn't easy.” Noticing his stare, she turns her head sideways, eyes shut tight, and uses her hands to hide her body. However all it does is leave her neck open to an onslaught of kisses leading down her neck. He removes her panties, dangling from her legs, and tosses them onto the pile of clothes on the floor. His fingers find their way inside her and sets a slow rhythm.

“It seems your body is more honest than you are.” He lifts his two fingers, covered in her juices. “Worrynot. Regardless of your feelings, your body tells me you want more.”

“And so does mine,” Barely above a whisper and too soft to reach her ears, Percival mumbles as he gets off of her and hurriedly begins to undress. He smirks to himself; this wasn’t like him in the slightest.

Djeeta, curious why Percival was no longer hovering over her, slowly opens her eyes to see him stripped down to his red boxers. He climbs back over Djeeta and leans in for a kiss before Cassius interrupts them.

“Before you two engage in intercourse, I was told one needs to use this.” Cassius pulls out a small, square wrapper.

“Um, who gave you that?” Djeeta asked, eyes blinking in confusion. 

“Eustace, he gave it to me after I inquired about the mating rituals of fossildwellers.” He gives the item a glance before handing it off to Percival. “He said that after requiring permission from another, one should use this.”

“A condom? Do you even know how to put it on?”

“He said if I gave it to the other person they would know what to do with it.” Cassius looks to Percival and his smile comes across as forcibly as his next statement. "Please use this, it would be an inconvenience if the Captain here were to become one with child."

The blunt statement causes Djeeta's face to heat up.

With condom wrapper in hand, Percival rids himself of his boxers. Djeeta's hands cover her face, fingers opening up to allow her to stare bashfully at him as he frees his erection—oh Astrals it was bigger than she'd imagined—and begins to unwrap the condom; pinching the tip he rolls the rest of the rubber down his cock and aligns himself to her entrance.

He enters slowly, careful not to hurt her. Pulling out, he sets an agonizingly slow but steady pace, making sure to watch for any signs of discomfort. However the warmth and ease of his length entering her makes this difficult.

The pain from being penetrated is brief and soon fades away, but Djeeta's eyes remain closed and her eyebrows slightly furrowed as she adjusts to his size.

Cassius lays next to her and sitting up on his elbows he kisses her hoping to ease any discomfort that remains.

"I don't recall—"

_ Thrust._

"Giving you—"

_ Thrust._

"Permission—"

_ Thrust._

"To join in."

Lips no longer locked in a kiss, Cassius maintains eye contact as Djeeta feels her face grow hotter. "I'm simply trying to make the Captain's first time enjoyable." The moondweller quickly returns to exploring her mouth with his. Djeeta's hand reaches out and lightly grazes Cassius' face with her fingertips.

Percival narrows his eyes. He clicks his tongue and quickens his pace inside her, trying to focus her attention back on him.

Djeeta breaks the kiss with Cassius to let out a soft, short moan. Her head turns towards Percival. He smirks when her lust filled eyes meet his. Her hand covers her mouth trying in vain to muffle her moans.

"P... Percival…" The sound of his name on her slightly parted lips send chills down his spine. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, but true to his prideful self, didn't want to leave his loyal vassal behind; each second passing by making it harder and harder to do so.

Cassius' thumb reaches out to play with Djeeta's clit.

"You…!" Percival shoots a not-so menacing glare at him, his nearing orgasm preventing him from scaring off the other man. He doesn't bother stopping, her clenching around him tightens and only spurs on the thrust of his hips.

"Worry not," Cassius' continues his vigorous rubbing. "I am only helping."

Percival doesn't have any time to react to the moondweller's meddling before Djeeta's walls tighten up. Her hips barely lift up off the mattress giving one last squeeze and bringing Percival with her. 

They catch their breaths and once Percival's breathing returns to normal he pulls out. He lays next to Djeeta who seems to still be coming off her high—her breasts rise and fall with each breath—and sitting up he carefully removes the used condom, making sure to tie it before tossing it in the waste bin next to the dresser.

"Congratulations on losing your virginity, Captain." The sound of Cassius' claps breaks the other two out of their haze of post-sex pleasure; the moondweller's tone is neither sarcastic nor congratulatory. Djeeta slowly sits up, aiming to get dressed until she sees Cassius' bulge. Heat rises to her cheeks once she realizes that not only did he get turned on, but he hadn't gotten off.

"Um, would you like me to, er…" Djeeta points at the bulge in Cassius' pants, more than happy to have her eyes dart to the floor, the walls—anything that wasn't Cassius' proof of arousal. If she was being honest, she felt a little guilty leaving him in that sort of condition when she and Percival were able to—

"Like you to what?" Cassius tilts his head, an amused smirk forms when Djeeta begins to squirm once she registers his teasing question. "I don't quite understand what you are asking."

Cassius sits up on his elbow and traces her lower lip with his thumb, mimicking an action he once came across during his readings. "If you want me to understand, you should use your mouth." Much like the females in the books he read, Djeeta's eyes widen and the red tint dusting her cheeks darken.

"Wait." Percival sits up, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm not okay with that."

"As I recall, you and the Captain are not in a romantic relationship," counters back Cassius, abit more snappy than usual for the man. "The Captain is free to do as she wishes."

Percival can do nothing but scowl. He was correct, Percival didn't have the right to interfere with her sex life if him and her weren't lovers. If he wanted say so, he would need to confess and—

_ Confess?_

Percival could feel his face heating up. No, right now wasn't the ideal time to confess. Even if he disliked the idea of sharing her with another, he wouldn't get away with interfering without having to explain he was jealous. And the proud knight admitting to jealousy would be easier said than done.

"Fine." Percival hesistently relents.

After Djeeta hears Percival stand down, seemingly to gauge the situation and form her next move, her hands unbuckle the belt on Cassius' waist and tosses it near the pile of clothes on the floor. She moves the blue and black flaps of his robes to the side to reveal his toned stomach and pants. Djeeta crawls on top of him and Cassius pulls out his hard erection to rub his tip against her folds, making sure to lubricate it before helping her onto his dick.

"Ah!" 

The intrusion causes her to gasp as one hand settles itself on Cassius' abdomen to help anchor her. Once inside her, she begins to ride him slowly, taking as much of him as she can before lifting herself back up to repeat the cycle.

"Captain," Cassius' stoic expression remains intact but even Percival can tell by the way his breathing picks up when she lowers herself on him, that the feeling of her walls is getting to him. "It seems you're taking me much easier than you did Percival here."

Percival, with a scowl, gets up and stands behind Djeeta, planting his knee on the bed to steady himself. He tilts her head sideways and leans in for a kiss. As his tongue begins another exploration of her mouth, one of his hands snake their way to cup her breast and give her nipple a little pinch while the other reaches for her free hand, the one not resting on Cassius' stomach to help hold her up, to take hold of Percival's dick. He guides her dainty fingers along his length—first flinching, ignorant on how to properly give a hand job, but soon becomes confident in her assured grip—helping him get back to full mast in a matter of minutes.

"Captain, I'm close…" Cassius' voice shaking and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Only a few more thrusts and he'd reach his climax. But before that can happen, Percival abruptly pulls Djeeta off Cassius' dick. The Lord of Flames' eyes narrow as he holds a dazed captain in his arms.

"It's one thing to fuck her but I draw the line at you cumming inside." 

Cassius lets out a chuckle. "It seems your claws have finally come out, fossildweller."

Percival's gaze softens and turns to the Captain. He closes his eyes and nuzzles the side of her neck, breathing in her scent. The smell of her shampoo, strawberry scented at that, tickles his nostrils. He could spend the rest of his life smelling it and never tire of it; it was fruity and sweet, but subtle enough to not be too overwhelming.

"I want to do it again...is it okay?" He hides his face in the nook of her neck, trying to hide his embarrassment. Reduced to submitting to his primal urges like some animal, he resigns himself to the pleasure even if it meant being emotionally vulnerable.

The hand that was previously gripping Percival's length now rests on his head. She gently pats him, a hum signaling him to continue. He lifts his head and kisses her before lining himself behind her. Entering from this position provides Percival the perfect angle to reach the deepest parts of her, which he can tell he's hitting by the way Djeeta tries to stifle her moans with the back of her hand.

"It seems you're much louder than you were earlier, Captain." He whispers in her ear, his tone, much like the smile on his face, smug and directed at Cassius. "Does it feel that good?" Djeeta nods, the sensation of Percival's hot breath on her ears adding to the pleasure she feels. A moan slips out.

"So good she seems to be having trouble keeping her voice down." Cassius sits up on his knee and edges closer to Djeeta. Cock in hand and pointed upwards, he continues. "Perhaps I can help remedy that?" He signals attention to his dick, still slick with her juices from when she was riding him not too long ago.

It takes a few extra seconds for Djeeta to process what he's implying, Percival's dick slamming in and out wasn't helping, but as soon as she does, she places her hand on Cassius' dick. She lowers her mouth, giving the tip tentative licks.

Cassius sees the unsure look on her face and places his hand on the top of her head. He helps guide her mouth to lick the rest of his shaft, letting her get to the base before licking her way back up the tip and repeating. He gently nudges his dick into her mouth and lets out a moan when her lips enclose his cock. The feeling of her mouth isn't like anything he's experienced before—though considering the difference in mating rituals on the moon, any experience he has is non-existent—and it's so incredibly warm he begins slowly thrusting to prolong the pleasure. But his slow thrusts speed up and before he knows it, he's cumming inside her mouth without warning.

After he's finished cumming, Djeeta removes his flaccid dick. His semen remains in her mouth, the Captain too afraid to swallow. Noticing this, Percival removes himself and turns to grab several tissues from the box sitting on her dresser. Djeeta happily takes the tissues and spits out the white liquid into it, rolling it into a ball when she's done; Percival tosses it into the waste bin for her.

"How was it?" Cassius tilts his head. He cups his chin as he awaits her answer, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"How was what?" She wipes any remaining fluids from the corners of her mouth. Percival grabs her cup of tea from earlier, now barely lukewarm, and hands it to her hoping to help get rid of—

"The taste. How was the taste of my—"

"I...It was okay!" Djeeta nearly chokes on her tea. Despite having just sucked him off, the curt way he was about to say it with such ease caused her previous bashfulness to return. Once done drinking, she hands the empty cup back to Percival who sets it back on the dresser.

"Just 'okay'? That is an insufficient answer." Cassius leans closer, his face plastered with a quizzical expression, mere inches from hers. "I would like your answer to be more detailed."

"It's bitter I guess…?" Djeeta blinks, not quite sure why he was asking in the first place. "A little salty too."

"I see," He nods, mentally taking note. "I shall change my diet to make the taste more pleasant." Cassius lifts her chin up and gives her a chaste kiss. Was he suggesting that there would be a next time? Djeeta blushes, the underlying meaning in his words clear to her.

Percival clears his throat. Djeeta and Cassius turn in his direction, the former turning redder recalling the last several minutes. He was still incredibly hard and she was close to her second orgasm.

Djeeta lays back down, her legs parted wide enough for Percival to enter her again. It doesn't take long for him to resume his pace from before, shutting his eyes closed in pleasure. The sensation of going bareback is a lot different than the rubber barrier a condom gives and it takes considerable self-control for him to not cum. His pride would not allow himself release before Djeeta was satisfied.

Seeing Percival so into fucking her, eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he maintains control of his thrusts, Djeeta becomes self-conscious and instinctively hides her body with her hands and arms. The sound of limbs moving across the sheets causes him to open his eyes to the sight of his vassal attempting to cover herself in embarrassment.

"No need to be embarrassed," a sly smirk appears on Percival's face. His voice takes on a teasing, but still gentle, tone. "You've done far more lewd things, Captain."

"Of course I'd be embarrassed doing...those...those things in front of the person I like, no matter how l...lewd!" Her eyes widen as soon as she hears the words leave her mouth. She'd just blurted out her true feelings! Embarrassment reaching its peak, Djeeta grabs a small nearby throw pillow and begins to hit Percival with it.

"Wait…!" He raises his arms to deflect the incoming attacks from the soft pillow, confused as to why she was suddenly so upset.

"According to my research, women often become upset if the object of their affections do not return their feelings." Cassius chimes in from his spot next to the couple, surprisingly still naked. "I have yet to hear a proclamation of love in response to finding out she holds feelings for you."

Percival is at a loss for words. Since when did it seem like he wasn't interested in her? He always thought his actions and the subtle kindness he exhibited towards her would be enough of a hint. Taking a deep breath, he gathers as much courage as he can muster, more courage than he's ever needed during his days as a knight.

"What makes you think I don't hold feelings for you?" The question posed causes Djeeta to stop her flailing, leaving her the one that was confused.

"What…?" Her mouth hangs open in obvious bewilderment.

"I...I believe that I've mentioned before that no one more deserving of my covenant than you." Percival's gaze shifts from Djeeta's face to the bed sheets, feeling his cheeks heating up and his courage diminishing. "Were my words not clear?"

He can hear the sheets ruffle from the shake of her head and with his remaining courage grabs the hand holding the throw pillow. Percival tosses it somewhere on the floor, not sure where nor does he care, and kisses the back of that same hand.

"I'll say it as many times as needed: there's no one more deserving of my covenant than you." He murmurs against her skin, hot breath and half-lidded direct eye contact sending shivers down her spine.

Happy to hear those words and knowing his true feelings, Djeeta pulls him into a kiss. The sweet, heartfelt kiss soon intensifies, sending Percival's hip thrusts into overdrive as he nears his completion. He can tell by the way Djeeta's walls tighten around him that she's close as well.

"Djeeta...I'm close, can I…?" His question trails off before he can finish, the cloud of pleasure closing in on them. She nods, dazed but aware just what he's asking of her.

_ Inside._

Djeeta blushes. She knows what that means, even if she was a virgin prior to today it still sets ablaze a passionate flame in the pit of her belly.

It also doesn't help that he's called her by name, the first time he's ever done so. The happiness she feels adds to the building pleasure mounting and the second she feels his warm, white liquid flood into her she clings to Percival, wrapping both her legs and arms around him in an effort to bring him as close to her as possible during their descent.

* * * * * *

"Just so you know," Djeeta tilts her head up from her comfortable position on his chest to look at Percival, who awkwardly struggles with his words. "I was a...virgin."

Djeeta refrains from giggling, as silly as it was to confess such a thing, opting instead to give him a peck on the cheek so he didn't feel like she was teasing him. Her fears from earlier and anxiety from being a disappointing experience disappear as she snuggles closer to Percival.

"Rest assured, the Captain doesn't have anything to compare either of us to." Laying to the right of Djeeta was Cassius, eyes closed and hands resting on his stomach as if he drifted off to sleep. 

"Your observations on 'mating rituals' is over. Please feel free to leave anytime." Percival's eyes narrow. He expected the other man to be gone by now, or rather he hoped he would've been gone by now so he could enjoy the post-sex haze with Djeeta in his arms. Looking down at the Captain, who was now asleep, he smiles tucking her hair behind her ear. All traces of anger disappear at seeing her face so content and unguarded.

"It seems like it is not," Cassius sits up. "I still have unanswered questions."

"Fine," If it meant the other man would leave, he'd allow it. "You get to ask three questions and then you leave."

"Three is far too low a number—"

"One question."

Cassius closes his eyes and sighs.

"Very well then. I'm confused as to why you still remain here after the act of intercourse is finished." The moondweller tilts his head, patiently awaiting Percival's explanation.

"I don't know what sort of books you've read, but that's not always the case. When feelings are involved, you naturally want to stay afterwards." Percival's gaze shifts back to Djeeta, face softening as he takes in her sleeping face and her shallow breathing. "I'm doing this simply because she's important to me and…I would like to be the first person she greets when she wakes up." 

Being the first person she greets after awakening from her slumber? Just what merit would that give him? Other than giving him something completely intangible and useless like the feeling of, perhaps, happiness, it was an unnecessary action.

An illogical, purely sentimental answer. As expected of fossildwellers, incredibly fascinating creatures they were.

"I answered your question, you can leave now." 

Cassius lays back down and shuts his eyes, preparing to drift off to sleep.

"It seems I have not yet finished experiencing the mating rituals of fossildwellers. The act of sleeping next to your mating partner post-coitus is part of the experience, please do not disturb me." Cassius opens an eye to stare at Percival. "Unless you will permit me to engage in another one of your mating rituals—"

"Nevermind, just go to sleep!" Percival plops his head back down on the pillow, letting sleep consume him. He'd deal with him after a nap if he had to.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for taking the time to read this! it was very interesting trying to write a jealous percival while trying to keep him in character. makes me wonder how a jealous percival would act in canon *wink wink nudge cygames*


End file.
